Various processing units such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) retrieve data from and store data into a system memory, which is the memory for the device that houses the GPU. The system memory is capable of storing vast amounts of data. The GPU retrieves data from and stores data into the system memory via a system bus that couples the GPU to the system memory.